


Awake and Not Dreaming

by gwaciepotter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleeping Together, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwaciepotter/pseuds/gwaciepotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks he might finally understand. </p><p>Alternately: Stiles wakes up in bed with his Dad and Chris Argent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake and Not Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and the first thing I've posted in a very long time. Also, it is unbeta'd and as such I would appreciate any constructive criticism or any comments at all. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When Stiles first wakes up, it’s to the soft noises of Dad crawling into bed with him. For most eighteen year olds this would be a strange and alarming occurrence. For Stiles, after all that’s happened, it’s not terribly surprising. And doesn’t that really say a lot about how his life is going. 

Since his dad had found out about werewolves and all of the other things that go bump in the night, Stiles and Allison have found themselves less and less as the token humans of their ragtag band of werewolves. Though his initial freak out bordered on apocalyptical he’s since come to terms with the fact that his dad is a badass and more often than not they can use the help of an actual adult instead of a bunch of seventeen year olds, a moody Alpha, and the zombie wolf. Actual backup is nice. It also has the added benefit of Stiles not having to lie to his dad and that’s always a plus. 

In a surprising turn, his dad had taken to the werewolf thing like Stiles had told him something rational and believable instead of something so outlandish. Never let it be said that Stilinski’s weren’t adaptable. The presence of someone older and wiser had settled the Pack as well. They were becoming less prone to random acts of violence upon each other and more likely to pile onto the Stilinski sofa and watch a movie. Stiles couldn’t be more thrilled if he tried. 

Sometimes Stiles would have sworn his dad took to the werewolf thing better than some of the real wolves had. His dad seemed to understand the need to check up on the others after a fight, and how sometimes the best way to heal your bumps and bruises at the end of the night was for a sleep cuddle. Stiles was proud to say that his dad had finally been the one to make Derek see sense and treat his pack better and do more of the things that his own mother had done as Alpha. As a result, Derek was more settled, and a more settled Alpha led to a more settled pack. 

The only kink in the plan had been his dad’s new relationship. When Dad had learned about werewolves and all the other things that go bump in the night, they had also told him about hunters. They had told him all of the awful things hunters had done to Derek, and even the things Allison had wanted to do to Derek if she could have gotten ahold of him, and they told him about Chris Argent. 

Stiles understood that Chris Argent wasn’t a bad guy, he really did. It was just that when face to face with the man Stiles tended to go a bit overboard with accusations and threats. Nobody had fucked with his pack in the way the Argents had and unfortunately for Chris the Argents hadn’t done much good for his pack. Every time Chris came out on their side of something, which was more often than he had when his wife was still around, Stiles was surprised. For a long time Stiles wasn’t the only one who was surprised, but more and more the others were starting to almost trust Chris and Stiles just couldn’t clear that last hurdle.

Stiles realizes that part of his problem with Chris Argent stems from the fact that Chris and his dad had formed some kind of friendship when Stiles wasn’t looking. When Stiles was off doing werewolf things with the pack he wasn’t there for his dad and when his dad needed someone Chris Argent became that someone for him. Even if it makes him sound like a five year old, Stiles doesn’t want to share his dad with Chris Argent. 

Like everything else in his life, werewolves had been the catalyst. When Stiles wasn’t looking the foundations were formed, and when Stiles finally found the courage to explain everything to his dad, it turned out that he already had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Chris had tried his hardest not to keep secrets from the only real friend he had. The only thing Chris hadn’t told him was the extent of Stiles’ involvement. 

So, of course, after bonding over the supernatural lives their children had thrust themselves into Chris and his dad had started dating. Stiles was happy for his dad, really he was. And if it meant that Chris would be more amenable for talking before taking action Stiles was fucking thrilled. But he couldn’t really understand why Chris Argent was the one his dad wanted to be with. 

When Stiles wakes up for real several hours later it's not to the scene he was expecting. He remembers going to bed, hearing his dad come in and lay with him, reassuring himself that Stiles really is okay and then falling asleep for a second time. When he wakes up for real there is an extra body in the bed. 

At first Stiles thinks that Derek finally gave in to his creeper tendencies and crawled into bed with him and his dad, but Stiles can’t imagine Derek would expose himself to his dad that way. Derek and Stiles have an understanding. Though they’re both stupid over each other, there are some boundaries and Derek has so far made a point to leave Stiles in the care of his dad now that he’s in the know. Derek spends his reassurances directly following a fight in the careful touches and lengthy looks he shoots Stiles way. Derek’s reassurances are the day after when his dad sees fit to make him have an awkward breakfast with him and Chris. After that, the day always belongs to Stiles and Derek, after all Chris and the Sheriff have their own assurances to make. 

Stiles can feel an arm wrapped around his middle and holding on to the fabric of his dad’s sleep shirt as he lies facing Stiles with an arm wrapped around Stiles from the other side. Stiles can’t think of anyone else it could be. Chris. It has to be Chris. For some reason Chris has decided that this is the time to insert himself more into their little family. 

Though Chris, and by extension Allison, have been living with them for six months, Stiles and Chris have kept startlingly separate. For two people who have so many things in common, Stiles has managed to keep Chris as an ally and not as someone who’s dating and living with his father. Not for lack of trying on Chris’ part, but Stiles just can’t reconcile the Chris that his father loves and the person whose family wanted to have Derek and Scott put down. So Stiles has always tried to keep Chris at a distance and though he knows it upsets his dad he thinks that he understands.  

With this new development, Stiles doesn’t think he can do that anymore. He’s sure his dad will be thrilled.

Sometime in the night Chris had decided that keeping himself separate was doing more harm than good on a day when no one came home unscathed. 

Stiles is sure they make a lovely picture. 

And for all of his hang-ups about Chris and his dad being together he thinks he might finally understand part of the appeal for his dad. Even with all of his doubts and questions, Stiles never doubted that Chris loved his dad. Never doubted that his dad loved Chris. He just didn’t understand the why. 

Stiles forgot just how similar he and his dad were. They both managed to see the good in people who were jaded. Stiles found Derek and dug deep until he found the parts that he’d always known were there. Derek had a kind soul and even through his gruff exterior Stiles saw that and couldn’t let it go until he had it for himself. His dad had done the same thing with Chris. Where Stiles and the others mostly saw a Hunter, someone that hated werewolves and wanted to kill any threats, his Dad had seen a man who had been jaded by the experiences he had had with rogue wolves and his psychotic family and who had a good heart that just took some digging to get to. 

Now Stiles understood. 

And when he saw a pair of glowing red eyes through his window, he thought maybe Derek understood too. 


End file.
